I Know
by Binomi24
Summary: Aku senang karena aku tau semua yang kau lakukan desember ini. Aku senang 'dia' memberitahukan semuanya padaku. aku senang karena aku tau semua yang kau lakukan selama desember ini, hyung. Aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan walau kau selalu bersama 'dia' karena aku tau semuanya, setidaknya aku tidak seperti orang bodoh disini. Drabble ChanHun! ChanSe! YeolHun! incest. (re-upld)


Cast :

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

Original by me!

.

.

ChanHun Zone! Ga suka, ga usah baca.

.

.

.

WARNING! Boys Love! Incest!

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _hyung salah._ _Hyung salah mengira jika bisa hidup di luar tanpamu. Pemberhentian hyung ada padamu, hun. Maafkan hyung. Mohon kembali" dia menatap sehun dengan serius_

2015, 02 Desember

 **Aku tau**. Aku hanyalah-  
Aku tidak merasa keberatan. Aku nyaman bersama 'hyung'.

 _"iya hyung.. maafkan aku karena membentakmu saat itu" dia menunduk menyesal._

2015, 04 Desember

 **Aku tau** , hyung memiliki 'yang lain' di luar sana. Aku tidak merasa keberatan.

 _"hyung dari mana?"_

 _"hyung baru saja dapat tawaran untuk di luar kota, hun" dia meletakkan tasnya di meja dan langsung berbaring di sofa_

 _"hyung dari mana?" tanya sehun lagi_

 _"kenapa kau menanyakan itu terus? Hyung dari kantor"_

 _"hyung, bolehkah aku ikut? Aku..aku takut sendiri di rumah"_

 _"tidak bisa hun. Siapa yang bayar tiketmu? Daripada membeli tiketmu. Lebih baik uangnya hyung simpan untuk membayar iuran sekolahmu"_

2015, 05 Desember

 **Aku tau** , kau menghabiskan uangmu hanya untuk 'dia'. Aku tidak merasa keberatan

 _"halo hyung. Kau sedang apa?"_

 _"aku sedang mengetik tugas yang di beri tuan Cho"_

 _"seberapa banyak? Aku merindukanmu"_

 _"banya sekalik. Ya aku juga"_

 _-setelah itu telpon ditutup secara sepihak dari seberang sana_

2015, 09 Desember

 **Aku tau**. Waktumu hanya untuk'nya'. Aku tidak merasa keberatan

Aku melihatmu sekarang, hyung. Aku senang kau tersenyum disana. Aku senang kau tertawa disana. Aku senang pernah menerima tatapan penuh sayang itu. Aku senang pernah merasakan genggaman tangan itu-

-walau sekarang yang kulihat kau melakukan semuanya dengan 'dia'

 _"kau datang"_

 _"ya, aku disini" badan itu dipeluk dengan erat. Dia merindukan 'hyung'nya_

 _"aku menyiapkan banyak sesuatu untukmu?"_

 _"benarkah?" dia memberikan tatapan penasaran_

 _"aku membuat ini" tangan rapuh itu mengulurkan sesuatu dari lemari di dekatnya_

 _"baju rajut. Aku suka. Kau membuatnya?"_

2015, 12 Desember

 **Aku tau** , baju itu kau berikan untuk'nya'. Aku tidak merasa keberatan. Aku senang kau mengaku kepada'nya' kalau kau yang membuat baju itu. Itu berarti, baju yang ku buat bagus bukan?

 _"hun, kenapa kau pucat?" tangan besarnya mengecek dahi lelaki yang dari tadi hanya berbaring di kasur nyamannya_

 _-dia hanya menggeleng_

 _"kau tidak baik baik saja, hun" sang 'hyung' segera keluar kamar, tapi-_

 _Tangan itu menahan lengan 'hyung'nya "ada apa?"_

 _"tetap disini, aku tidak apa apa"_

2015, 16 Desember

 **Aku tau** , kau mengajak'nya' kerumah.  
aku mendengar semuanya. Aku senang bahwa kau tidak pergi dengan 'dia'  
kau memutuskan untuk bersama'nya' dirumah karena kau tidak ingin meninggalkanku yang sedang sakit, bukan?

 _"aku pergi dulu, hun"_

 _"tunggu! Berapa hari kau disana?" sehun menatap penuh harap arah 'hyung'nya_

 _"a-aku sendiri tidak tau"_

2015, 20 Desember

 **Aku tau** , kau menghabiskan liburan musim dingin dengan'nya'. Aku tidak merasa keberatan

 _"hyung, kau natal disini kan? Kau natal denganku kan?" air mata itu mulai mengalir_

 _"mengapa suaramu bergetar? Aku tidak bisa. Maaf hun"_

 _"a-aku hanya merindukanmu"_

 _Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa sesak didadanya, ia juga merindukan sehunnya "aku akan pulang, aku janji"_

2015, 22 Desember

 **Aku tau** , kau membatalkan kepulanganmu karena 'dia'. Aku senang bahwa kau berjanji padaku saat itu. Itu berarti kau niat untuk pulang, bukan?

 _"halo hyung?"_

 _"iya?"_

 _"ah tidak, kau sedang apa? Apa kau baik baik saja?"_

 _"aku baik baik saja, hun? Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?"_

 _"iya. Aku akan menyusulmu."_

 _"jangan! Aku baik baik saja. Aku akan pulang"_

2015, 24 Desember

 **Aku tau** , kau tidak baik baik saja disana. Aku senang mengetahui 'dia' merawatmu dengan baik disana. Aku harap kau cepat sembuh. Aku juga senang kau berkata seperti itu. Itu berarti kau tidak ingin membuatku khawatir, bukan?

 _"hyung. Pada hari natal, apakah kau kesepian? Kau bersama siapa?"_

 _"tidak ada. Aku kesepian"_

 _"kalau begitu cepat pulang"_

2015, 27 Desember

 **Aku tau** , 'dia' sedang bersamamu saat natal. Aku senang karena kau bilang kesepian karena tidak ada aku, bukan?"

 _"sehun, aku akan pulang"_

 _"aku menunggumu"_

2015, 30 Desember

Aku senang karena **aku tau** semua yang kau lakukan desember ini. Aku senang 'dia' memberitahukan semuanya padaku.  
aku senang karena **aku tau** semua yang kau lakukan selama desember ini, hyung. Aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan walau kau selalu bersama 'dia' karena aku tau semuanya, setidaknya aku tidak seperti orang bodoh disini

Chanyeol membaca semuanya. Diary sehun. Dia pulang dan hanya ada diary sehun di atas meja yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Dia merindukan sehun. Dia merindukan adiknya. Dia sadar kalau dia mencintai adiknya yang satu itu. Dia hanya…

"kau bilang kau akan menungguku, tapi-"

-terlambat

"kau dimana, hun?"

.

.

.

END


End file.
